<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Support Group 2: Electric Boogaloo by SteveM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634313">Support Group 2: Electric Boogaloo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM'>SteveM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life after Crisis [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After countless heroic acts and communication breakdowns a group of heroes on Earth Prime set up a support group for those moments when no-one else is going to be able to understand or help…</p><p>The Support Group stories are supposed to be a collection of explicit shorter works that mix characters and pairings around in ways that might either get in the way of my usual continuity or that just don’t fit in a wider narrative. This one ended up running rather long so gets its own entry!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life after Crisis [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick summary for those that haven't read the main series: This kicks off after Crisis on Infinite Earths and ignores episodes from that point on. Kara and Kate have very much hooked up both as heroes and in the (very) public eye in their civilian identities. They’re married and, owing to a slight case of world ending problems, honeymooned on Apokolips. Lena helped our heroes finally expose Lex and save the world. </p><p>The Justice League expanded (cue Justice League Unlimited theme song) and Kara was unanimously named as their nominal leader but not before every hero let Lena know who they were in a final cleaning of the slate. With a small assist from Kate both Lena and Kara cleaned out old wounds and the group of six you see in this story had some fun sexy times as a result. Oh, and Alex spent some time covering for a badly injured Kate as Batwoman and seemed to enjoy the role, though that might have something to do with finally getting a cape (and yes, that was written before Supergirl 5.16 came out!).</p><p>Now, read on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning split the sky over Gotham, rain cascading down in sheets to cleanse the filth from her gutters. The grim skyscrapers gleamed a dull yellow in the murk, their electric light robbed of its vibrancy by the storm raging around them. Below, in the increasingly forgotten depths of the city among the crumbling brickwork men in white masks ran through the streets, following their predictable paths as they sought to cause chaos at the behest of their incarcerated mistress. Above them, on an ancient stone gargoyle, a head lifted, water streaming off a black cowl as blue eyes narrowed.</p><p>"So... what are we doing?"</p><p>Batwoman looked to her right at the unexpected interruption and sighed.</p><p>"Look Kara it's not that I don't appreciate the help and it means a lot that you're out here with me but... could you lose the umbrella?"</p><p>"What? Why? It's not like we're doing anything right now and what's the point in getting soaked on a stakeout?"</p><p>"Well could you at least get a black one?"</p><p>"What's wrong with this?"</p><p>"A four foot wide version of your logo on a red and blue background is not exactly subtle..."</p><p>"You heard the latest rant from Vesper Fairchild, I'm not considered a subtle person."</p><p>"I'm starting to think she's got a point..." Kate muttered then groaned as Kara dipped into her seemingly endless catalogue of weaponised pouts. "Tell you what, let's catch the bad guys then swing by Vesper's place. You can x-ray her furniture for anything incriminating."</p><p>The first alarm rang out from below them and Batwoman almost welcomed it. "They seem to be playing our song, shall we?" She asked, taking a step off her perch and dropping into the night. Supergirl giggled despite her best intentions. Kara knew, of course, that Kate had to treat the whole superhero gig with a great deal more care than she did. After all she was a squishy human with none of Kara's powers so caution was her friend. Plus the aura of the Bat was a vital part of her arsenal in keeping the criminal element under control. But sometimes Kara just couldn't help poking fun at the grim and serious side of the gig. If nothing else her wife was seriously cute when she was annoyed...</p><p>While Kate wouldn't admit it even if trapped in an Agony Matrix Kara did have a point about the rain kinda sucking. She therefore skipped any attempt at subtlety and simply barrelled into the middle of the rabbits feet first. Two went down and stayed down with another three receiving knock-out blows before they could regain their feet. That left a nice even dozen... not great odds, she thought, but she'd faced far worse. She pulled her staff from its hidden holder and got to work.</p><p>On another night she might have been a little more careful but the water was running down her back and the thought of snuggling into a big dry bed while Supergirl warmed her up was powerful motivation. She scythed through the group standing in front of her, flipping up and off their shoulders to dodge blows, smacking them neatly around the head at every opportunity and blocking the occasional kick. Within a minute she was down to a one-on-one fight and was just about to lunge forward when something that looked like a cloth-covered and blunted javelin hurtled past her head to bounce neatly off the centre of the Rabbit's mask and lay him out cold.</p><p>"Got rid of the umbrella." Supergirl said from behind her and Batwoman lowered her head and sighed. </p><p>"Showoff." She muttered knowing full well Kara could hear her.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you." Kara whispered secure in the knowledge that the cowl's microphones would pick up the words.</p><p>There was a burst of red and blue light from the far end of the street as two cop cars slithered into view on the wet tarmac.</p><p>"Time to go." Batwoman said and both her and Supergirl shot into the air just ahead of the approaching spotlights.</p><p>"You are such a brat at times." Kate said as she rubbed her short hair dry, her body feeling like it was creaking with relief after the gloriously hot shower.</p><p>"Is it my fault you're irresistible when you're vexed?"</p><p>"Yes, yes it is." Kate said firmly but the only response was that adorable laugh. "Anyway I believe you said something about making it up to me?"</p><p>"So I did..." Kara stalked towards her, the towel wrapped around her barely clinging on. Kate swallowed, loving the sight of that Supergirl swagger in a more.. intimate setting. Kara reached for her and both of their phones buzzed at once from the small dressing table set well back from any possible splashing.</p><p>"Oh come on." Kara groaned as Kate couldn't help but let out a tired chuckle.</p><p>"If it's both of us it's probably important." Kate said reluctantly. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, I know." Kara grumbled as they headed over to check the message. "Uh... hey, is yours from Lena?”</p><p>"Support group message, yeah." Kate confirmed. "But I've got to admit this is a new one on me. Dress code of jeans and t-shirt for a… hmm, you know her best, any idea what a 'group party' might mean?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex Danvers had been about to call it a night and curl up next to Kelly when she got the message. She moved into the furthest corner of her open plan apartment and kept her voice low as she called Lena back.</p><p>"That was fast."</p><p>"You just caught me. This doesn't sound like a cry for help..."</p><p>"It's not. More a... thank you gift."</p><p>"Riiiight. Call me suspicious but does this party by any chance involve a... how shall I put this... egg-based menu?"</p><p>"You could have put it better than that but it might do, yes."</p><p>"I was three seconds away from cuddling up to Kelly, you're lucky I can talk at all right now."</p><p>"Oops, sorry!"</p><p>"Anyway, are you planning on telling anyone the details."</p><p>"No, it's very much a surprise party."</p><p>"You are an evil, evil woman."</p><p>"So I'm told. But what the hell are you doing talking to me when you've got Kelly waiting? Go on, party isn't until tomorrow anyway, we'll talk then! Oh and hopefully it's obvious but you've got a plus one if you want it."</p><p>"Thanks. see you then." Alex hung up the phone and practically dove between the bed sheets.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Kelly asked, smoothly catching Alex in her arms and snuggling close.</p><p>"For once, yes. Lena's just organising some fun surprises for the support group."</p><p>"Oooh, tell me more!"</p><p>"How about I show you?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"She gave me a plus one, want to come along."</p><p>Kelly paused for a moment, clearly tempted. "Not... not yet."</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry! I don't have to either, I mean.."</p><p>"Alex, Alex calm down honey." Kelly laughed. "It's fine and you should definitely go. And I want to, I really do but we've only been with Lena for one night. I think I need a... a few more reps until I'm comfortable being that open around other people." She paused again and her attention drifted for a second. "Though I will admit I'd love to see what Sara looks like when... you know."</p><p>Alex chuckled and pulled her close. "What did I do to deserve you?"</p><p>"Well basically you're gorgeous, kind, sweet, thoughtful and generally fascinating."</p><p>"Oh right, that." Alex said with a grin. "Sorry for jumping ahead."</p><p>"Make it up to me by talking Lena into another night or ten."</p><p>"Pretty sure an invitation is all that's required."</p><p>"Talking of which... come here Ms Danvers, let's make sure you have something special to compare tomorrow to."</p><p>****</p><p>Mia Smoak groaned as she slipped back in to her apartment and closed the door behind her. It had been a rough day and she was really looking forward to a shower, some fuzzy sweatpants and a warm blanket. She thumbed the lights and was rather surprised to see a figure lying in her bed. Before the stranger could blink Mia had a bow up, arrow notched and string drawn.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Good girl, most important question first."</p><p>Mia groaned and let the bow drop. "Sara, you have got to stop doing that."</p><p>"Well it only seemed fair considering the last time."</p><p>"The last ti... wait, are you... wearing anything under there?"</p><p>"A smile."</p><p>"That hardly counts!" Mia protested. </p><p>"Oh. Then no. Nothing."</p><p>Mia groaned and rested the bow against a bookcase. "Look it's not that I don't appreciate the visit, I do and it's great to see you again. But it's been a hard day and I kinda need to collapse fairly soon so if there's a world-ending emergency..."</p><p>"There isn't, don't worry." Sara said gently. "Actually I came to give you something."</p><p>"Oh now I really am scared." Mia quipped, flopping into a chair by the bed and trying not to follow the curves of that toned, muscular arm as it emerged from under the blanket to pass her a gift wrapped box.</p><p>"Don't be, you'll like this." Sara reassured her with a wink. Mia, curious now, ripped the packing off, opened the box and pulled out...</p><p>"A time courier?" She said quietly. "Wait, this is... this isn't a loan?"</p><p>"No, it's yours, just don't abuse the privilege okay? Leave screwing up the timeline to Barry."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I mean... all of that."</p><p>"He's gotten a lot better since the Earth's merged."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, think it's something to do with Kara being close enough to slap him if he even thinks about it."</p><p>Mia laughed. "That would likely do it yes. Though I'm not entirely sure that's a fantastic deterrent. I mean getting slapped in the face by Supergirl would suck but it's almost worth it, you know?"</p><p>"I do, indeed, know." Sara said with over the top seriousness. "Which actually leads me on to my second present."</p><p>"There's more?"</p><p>"Lena's organising some sort of surprise party. Don't know much but considering the channel the invite came through I'm expecting it to be... well, remember Kate and Kara's hen night?"</p><p>Mia's eyes went wide and she nodded quickly.</p><p>"Like that only with less roleplay. Also I have a plus one, interested?"</p><p>"God yes!" Mia said quickly then blushed. "Uh, I mean..."</p><p>"Hey, no need to be ashamed, that was the right answer!" Sara laughed. "Now get some sleep and we'll head back to 2020 in the morning." She flung the blanket aside and Mia squeaked, hiding her face in her hands before she could see anything she shouldn't.</p><p>"What's wrong." Sara's voice came from directly in front of her.</p><p>"You... you're... no clothes!"</p><p>"And what's wrong with that?" </p><p>Oh please don't do that, thought Mia. Not the Sara Lance seduction voice, that's really not fair.</p><p>"Nothing but.. but..."</p><p>"Aren't you at least a little curious."</p><p>"No. Yes. A little."</p><p>"It's okay, I don't mind."</p><p>Slowly, as if being forced up by something beyond her control, Mia lifted her head to see a smiling Sara Lance... clad in a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans.</p><p>"You have GOT to be kidding!" Mia cried.</p><p>"Like what you see?" Sara chuckled and Mia cracked up.</p><p>"Yeah, of course, it's you." She said softly through the giggles. "But that wasn't a nice thing you just did."</p><p>"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Lena will pay me back for it somehow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex arrived at Lena's apartment a little early, wanting to get a chance to catch up and let her know about Kelly not attending before the others showed up. </p><p>"Alex!" Lena called happily as she opened the door and wrapped the redhead in a hug. "On your own?"</p><p>Alex heard the note of disappointment and nodded. "Yeah. Kelly isn't quite ready to be the focus of attention in that way."</p><p>“That’s a shame.” Lena said and meant it. “Understandable though if the opportunity comes up feel free to tell her she's got nothing to worry about on that front?"</p><p>"I will." Alex promised. "Talking of worry, what evilness has that wonderful creative mind of yours cooked up?"</p><p>"Corporate secret." Lena teased and Alex rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh come on, I helped you test the things after all."</p><p>"Hmm, true." Lena pretended to ponder the situation for a moment. "Alright, I'll kiss and tell."</p><p>Alex sighed in mock frustration but eagerly lent in to live up to her end of the bargain. </p><p>“Not bad, not bad at all.” Lena purred approvingly after a very busy minute or two. “I think you’ve earned some details for that.”</p><p>“Better believe it!” Alex said rather proudly. It always felt so satisfying somehow to impress Lena.</p><p>“Well…” Lena broke off as the doorbell rang. “Oh I’d better get that.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Alex asked flatly as Lena threw an evil grin over her shoulder just before letting in her next guests which were, as it turned out, Kara and Kate.</p><p>“Sorry we’re early!” Kara said with a slightly guilty look that had Alex wondering how much her sister had listened in on.</p><p>“Kara insisted on not being late then we had a traffic free trip.” Kate explained, glancing back and forth between Alex and Lena then wincing. She may not have Kara’s super senses but Kate Kane was pretty damn good at reading the room, especially when it was clear they’d interrupted something fun.</p><p>“No problem.” Lena said trying not to laugh. “Though I’m glad it wasn’t thirty seconds earlier.”</p><p>Alex felt the blush creep over her face and saw Kara swallow a chuckle. She was about to retort when a hole in the fabric of reality opened up and both Mia and Sara walked through.</p><p>“Oops.” Sara said and for once she looked genuinely apologetic. “Uh… this isn’t the outside of your place is it?”</p><p>“No, and it’s a good job you didn’t do that when the security system was on.” Lena said casually. “Otherwise I’d have come home to find two beautiful blondes strung up from the ceiling.”</p><p>“And the problem with that would be?” Kate asked and snickered as Kara turned a scandalised look on her. “What? I’m just saying there’s worse ways to come home.”</p><p>“Anyway now we’re all here what’s going on?” Alex said, trying not to let her annoyance show and failing miserably.</p><p>“O…kay. What did we miss?” Sara said picking up on the redhead’s impatience.</p><p>“Oh just Alex trying to get a sneak preview and paying up front.” Lena said with a smirk.</p><p>“What? No, no I did not do… yeah, yeah that’s about right.” Alex admitted. “But in my defence I think I’ve got an idea of what she had planned anyway so it’s not really a spoiler just, just confirmation.”</p><p>“How come whenever I get ‘confirmation’ it’s always just another email I didn’t need?” Sara asked and Mia almost choked trying not to laugh behind her. </p><p>“Because you clearly don’t ask the right people.” Lena said smoothly. “Though thank you for going to ask Mia. Sorry I couldn’t do it myself but texting into the future is harder than it looks.”</p><p>“That’s, uh, that’s fine.” Mia said, reddening slightly as she received the full force of Lena’s gaze. </p><p>“Still crushing huh?” Kate whispered to Mia as she casually walked past just out of earshot of everyone bar Kara.</p><p>“Oh you have no idea…”</p><p>Kate took a long look at Lena before replying. “You’d be surprised. Or possibly not.” She amended as Mia raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“So can we get on with it?” Alex asked again, frustration building.</p><p>“Oh go on then.” Lena granted, beckoning everyone over to a table on which sat six sleek metal boxes. One was a fair bit larger than the others and each had a small number on the front.</p><p>“See I wanted to say thank you for being there for me when I’ve needed you and after Alex helped me test these beauties a few weeks back thought they’d make for a fun evening.”</p><p>Everyone looked at Alex who had turned scarlet but Lena kept the conversation going by grabbing the box with a 6 on it and opening it up. Inside, in a perfectly shaped foam packing, was the smooth egg that Alex had been both dreading and praying for.</p><p>“This was originally built to be part of a little scientific experiment but it turns out it also happens to be the best damn sex toy in the world.” Lena said proudly. “Let me show you.” She took the egg out of the box and held it in the palm of her hand before tapping it with two fingers, twice on the ‘top’ side. Instantly it hummed into life, its surface rippling and pulsing, small rubberised tendrils sprouting seemingly from nowhere to probe the air around it.</p><p>“Holy crap…” Kate breathed and she spoke for all of them. </p><p>“It gets better.” Lena said with a smile. “The egg can read its user, figure out what they like and what they don’t, learn to be more and more stimulating. Incredibly effective and it can do it without losing that pleasurable feeling.”</p><p>“Wow.” Mia breathed, fascinated. “And, uh, why are you showing us these?”</p><p>“Because I thought we could play a little game.” Lena said and everyone in the room was suddenly nervous. No-one should be sounding that excited about a ‘little game’… </p><p>“One egg for each of us and we, uh, wear them all night. They’re normally designed to be remote controlled by a partner but they can be run by a central program too and I’ve come up with something special. Every thirty seconds another egg gets turned on at random for anything between one and five minutes at any level of stimulation. If it gets too much you can choose someone to take your place. But if you do once they’ve finished the ride they can do anything they want to or with you for a minute.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence that was broken, to their collective surprise, by Mia.</p><p>“Sure, sound like fun!”</p><p>“Well if there was ever any doubt you were trained by Nyssa I think you just burnt them down.” Sara chuckled. “Your inner sadist is showing.”</p><p>Once again Mia surprised them by just shrugging and looking around with challenge in her eyes. “As I said, fun!”</p><p>Sara sighed and stepped forward. “Well if I back out now Nyssa is *never* going to let me hear the end of it. Plus, yeah, fun.” She turned towards Alex. “What about you Danvers?”</p><p>“Looking forward to it.” Alex said though she couldn’t quite hide her nerves. After all she was the only one other than Lena with direct experience of the egg and was well aware how incredible and devastating it could be.</p><p>“Which leaves you two.” Lena said with a raised eyebrow, turning to Kara and Kate. Kate, of course, simply returned the eyebrow and nodded. “Oh you bet and I’m with Mia, sounds like a blast!”</p><p>“Uh…” Kara stammered and everyone turned to her in time to see the blush burst on her face. “I’m in but… umm…. well, those look expensive and…”</p><p>Lena laughed and put a reassuring hand on Kara’s shoulder. “It’s okay Girl of Steel, I’ve thought about that. In fact you win the bonus prize!”</p><p>She handed over the larger box with a 3 on the front. Puzzled Kara opened it and saw not just the egg but a silver band large enough to go around her neck. No, she realised, not a band but…</p><p>“Oh nice collar!” Kate said, leaning over her shoulder. “I’ve been meaning to talk you into one of those for a while now.”</p><p>“It’s a power dampener.” Lena explained. “That way you can join in without accidentally crushing anything.”</p><p>“It’s a collar!” Kara protested.</p><p>“It’s a power dampener.” Lena corrected. “… that’s in the shape of a collar.”</p><p>Kara glared around the group but there was no clearly going to be no help coming from any of her friends. Even Alex was grinning, enjoying seeing Kara on the back foot for a change. </p><p>“Traitors” She muttered, reaching out and reluctantly pulling the collar from the box. The clasp looked simple enough and she experimented a couple of times to make sure she could open and close it easily.</p><p>“There’s no lock.” Lena said quietly. “This is supposed to be fun after all…” Kara smiled sheepishly at her friend and nodded her appreciation.</p><p>“Good thing too. If anyone’s going to lock you in a collar it’s going to be me.” Kate whispered in her ear, surprising the Girl of Steel who hadn’t realised her wife was that close. </p><p>“Okay, okay, let’s get on with it.” Kara said quickly, trying to ignore the worryingly pleasant tingle that raced through her at the mental image Kate had just conjured up. </p><p>Lena gestured at the cluster of bedrooms and bathrooms that hung off the living space. “By all means, provided you and Kate are willing to share there’s enough for everyone.” She handed out the boxes, giving the numbers a quick check to make sure she got it right. Alex laughed as she received hers and showed it to Kara. “See, told you I was number 1 in Lena’s eyes.” Kara sighed and shook her head while enjoying the fact Alex was relaxed enough to joke about that sort of thing. It was a nice change from the quiet resentment that had built up for a while between them and that still came back in odd, annoying ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took about ten minutes for everyone to assemble back in the main room as they’d all taken some care when positioning their eggs. After all this could go on for a while so the last thing they wanted was to be uncomfortable… at least that was what they’d all told themselves. Kate had the added bonus of getting to slip Kara’s ‘power dampener’ around her neck and the sense of control had resulted in an impromptu, brief but ridiculously passionate make-out session and a promise from Kara to try a real collar if Kate wanted her to.</p><p>Sara whistled as she spotted the Kryptonian and the silver band around her throat. “Wow… got to say Kara you’ve really got the neck for that coll… uh, power dampener.”</p><p>“You’re not kidding!” Mia said, staring. “Nice choice Lena.”</p><p>Lena shrugged modestly. “What can I say, I enjoy my work. Talking of which, everyone ready?”</p><p>There was a chorus of ‘yes’ from everyone, although Alex was noticeably more cautious than the others. She knew what these things could do and casually slipped over to perch on the arm of a couch. Lena held up her wrist control and showed them all a big 3 on the screen. She tapped the number and all six women, herself included, let out a groan of pleasure. For most the groan was accompanied by a squeak of surprise, even Sara and Kate finding themselves shocked at how good the little intruder felt inside them.</p><p>“That’s level 3, it goes up to 10.” Lena explained once everyone had gotten over the initial rush. “At 5 or below it won’t let you climax but you’ll swear it’s about to.” She nudged the number up to 5 and the cries of pleasure were suddenly far louder and more urgent. She let it run for a couple of minutes, enjoying the sensations racing through her even as she saw first Sara, then Mia, then Kara clearly cross the border between enjoying the tease and getting frustrated by it.</p><p>“Everyone getting the picture?” She asked and saw rapid nods move every head. </p><p>“Good now one other thing.” She raised her wrist and the display had changed. They glanced down at their own controls and found the same view staring back at them. Now there was a double digit counter on the left along with a big red button, a dividing line and a timer on the right. “When you’re picked the display will show what strength and for how long. It’ll count down as well, just to make your life easier.” Alex couldn’t help but notice the display read 10 and 1:00, an odd feeling creeping over her.</p><p>“If you decide to throw your…. uh, let’s go with ‘fun’ to someone else just point the band at them…” Lena aimed her wrist like it was a gun and a little red dot appeared on Kara’s black shirt. “And press the red button.” Instantly Kara cried out and her knees buckled as the egg went to work dancing around her most sensitive spots with devastating precision. Her display jumped to match Lena’s then started counting down, just as she’d promised. By the time a minute had gone by Kara had melted to the floor and had two very obvious orgasms, one racing into the other.</p><p>“Level 10 is, it’s fair to say, quite something.” Lena quipped. “If you want to use the egg to get someone back just point the display at them, dial up the level and hit the button. Software can take care of the timing. Oh, and if you enter 11 it’ll just count down and give you that time to do whatever you want.”</p><p>“Like this?” Kara asked from a half-crouched position on the floor as she slid the controls up to 10 and hit the button. Lena’s display pinged… but nothing happened.</p><p>“Yeah, just like that. And if this wasn’t just a demo that would have been a very mean thing you just did Kara Danvers, don’t think I won’t remember.” Lena said with a smug sneer that couldn’t quite hid the smile that pulled at her lips. </p><p>“Oh come on! That’s not fair!” Kara cried, pulling herself up.</p><p>“A Super expecting a Luthor to be fair, well that’s new.” Lena quipped, clearly enjoying the situation immensely. Kara turned to Kate but found her wife holding up her hands and shaking her head.</p><p>“Oh no, nope, I’m not getting involved in this one.”</p><p>“Always knew you were the brains of the outfit Kate.” Lena said and the smug had ratcheted up to all new levels. “Now if there are no more questions or adorable pouts…” She threw a wink at Kara who rolled her eyes and waved a ‘go ahead’ gesture at Lena. “Everyone ready?”</p><p>One by one they all agreed, Mia looking like she was about to explode from a mix of nerves and anticipation. Alex privately wondered what the young archer was more on edge about. Being humiliated in front of other heroes or getting to enjoy the sight of Lena Luthor squirming in pleasure. She glanced over at Sara who smirked, tilted her head in Mia’s direction and then looked over at Lena. Apparently she’d been having the same sort of thought…</p><p>“Okay, here we go!” Lena hit a control and a display on one wall flickered from a pretty decent replica of a Van Gogh into a 30 second countdown timer and a rapidly flickering counter alongside. They all watched nervously, six pairs of eyes glued on the display. With twenty seconds to go the flickering numbers stopped scrolling and displayed a 5.</p><p>“Ouch.” Sara said quietly.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe I should have gone between 1 and 3 for the first time…” Lena agreed. There wasn’t a sound in the room as the final seconds ticked by as the six held their breath then…</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Alex cursed as she felt the egg start up, the anticipation somehow making everything seem more powerful than the last time. Of course the last time it had just been her and Lena, now four more people were watching her shudder and whimper including her sister. She managed to glance down at her wrist and breathed a sigh of relief at the one minute countdown. At least it wouldn’t be full on straight away she thought as she tried to both enjoy the sensations and keep herself under control at the same time.</p><p>“Lena what have you done…” Sara breathed and she sounded impressed but nervous.</p><p>“I’m starting to wonder about that…” Lena admitted, enjoying the sight of Alex trembling but aware that the game was now well and truly underway. With a gentle beep the wall display - it was hard not to think of it as the Scoreboard - flashed another 30 second countdown and another rapidly scrolling number. This time the number stopped at 1 and when the countdown ended Mia jumped a little. She actually looked a little disappointed as she got used to the gentle pleasant thrum within her and Lena laughed. She walked over, passing a recovering Alex and stood in front of the shorter blonde.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, it’s just… umm… I was expecting a little more.”</p><p>“Would you like a little more?”</p><p>“Umm… yes?”</p><p>Without a word Lena kissed Mia, wrapping her in an embrace and not holding back. The younger woman whimpered and shivered, her hands coming up to grasp Lena’s shoulders, wrapping in her hair. The kiss seemed to go on forever… and was only broken when Lena felt her own egg jump into life at level 4. Mia had originally had 3 minutes and as Lena had just been given 2 minutes of her own torment they were going to finish together.</p><p>“Well that’s handy…” Mia said slyly as she pulled Lena back into their embrace. It was a deeply unfair contest and their little audience knew it but that didn’t stop them from enjoying the show. Suddenly Mia had turned the tables and while Lena was still clearly enjoying the attention her hips were moving more urgently with every passing second. </p><p>So engrossed were the watchers they forgot about the countdown to the next random ‘punishment’ and Sara got a level 5 full force with no warning at all. She’d been standing next to Kara at the time and suddenly found herself grabbing on to the Girl of Steel as her knees buckled from the unexpected pleasure. Kara laughed and even with the power damper managed to effortlessly hold up the assassin as she enjoyed her dancing next to her. Alex, who’d been on Sara’s left, turned around to watch and then snickered as she pointed down.</p><p>“Oh and a full five minutes too!” She teased, the snicker becoming a full blown laugh at Sara’s crystal blue eyes went wide in shock. </p><p>Kate wasn’t sure where to look next. The Mia and Lena show was picking up pace, with Lena trying none-too-subtly to ease Mia’s thigh between her legs while Mia took great pleasure in almost letting her achieve that small victory then pulling back. On the other hand her wife had a gorgeous blonde in an extremely tight dress hanging off her and whimpering which was an exceptionally tempting picture. She took a few steps to the side, ending up just off Alex’s left so she could just about watch both at once. Which proved convenient as Alex received the first six of the night for four minutes.</p><p>“Holy gaaahhhh!” She cried out as the sensations burst through her and jerked in surprise, tripping over her own feet to tumble into Kate’s arms. The Gotham Knight looked over the redhead at Kara’s shocked expression and then the two newlywed’s burst out laughing. Kara nodded permission and Kate leaned down to kiss Alex’s forehead as the DEO director struggled to regain her footing.</p><p>“You okay there Alex?” Kate asked with a smirk and heard a quiet laugh from Lena’s direction. She glanced over and saw both Lena and Mia looking over, their own programs run and enjoying the cooling off period as Alex and Sara both squirmed and groaned in the arms of the Worlds Finest. </p><p>Mia was just wondering whether Lena could be talked into continuing their make out session when she felt the next sequence hit her. She glanced down and groaned in disappointment when she saw level 2 and three minutes. “Oh come on…” She complained but before Lena could swoop in Alex almost dove from Kate to Mia, seeing an opportunity to relieve some of her rapidly mounting sexual tension. She kissed her once, quickly, then pulled back to let Mia make the next move. Without a moments hesitation the kiss was returned and amped up, the two quickly moulding to each others bodies as their hands ran freely across fabric and skin.</p><p>“Now that’s a show…” Kate muttered quietly so only Kara and Sara heard. “Lucky… bitch…” Sara ground out and Kate wondered which she was referring to before realising the problem was more that a level 5 would mean the egg wouldn’t actually give Sara any release, just maximum teasing. The ‘scoreboard’ popped up the next program and Kate, Kara and Lena swallowed in apprehension. A large 9 had appeared alongside the ten second countdown…</p><p>The timer ticked down, hit zero and Kate gave a long, heartfelt groan as the delightful vibrations started up. She felt little tendrils reach out to touch her most responsive spots in just the right way and realised why Lena had given Kara the collar. No matter how good her control the evil little egg would have broken it! Kate moved forward and wrapped her wife in a hug, trapping Sara between them and swivelling her round so her ass pressed into Kate’s crotch and her body was tight against Kara’s. </p><p>“Ooooh now this is heaven…” Sara sighed, her hands drifting down to cup Kara’s ass. She gave a surprised squeak as Kate lowered her lips and kissed her way along her collar bone. Lena, feeling a little left out, came in from behind Kate and trapped her between Lena and Sara to a loud moan from Kate, a smaller one from Sara and a whimper from Kara as the machine took that moment to give her a 4 for two minutes. Sara chuckled at the squirm from the heavenly body pressed up against her and pulled Kara closer., swaying with her as she heard Kate start to pant from the growing pressure within her. </p><p>Kate was barely hanging on and was on the verge of just letting go and enjoying the ride. The only thing holding her back was just how enjoyable her current position was. Riding the peak between between release and desperate control she found herself pressed harder into Sara as Lena tightened her embrace, the raven haired beauty the only one of the six whose egg was currently still.</p><p>That, of course, guaranteed that the next blow would fall on her and the four way embrace shuffled slightly as they all wanted to see the big ‘scoreboard’. The flickering numbers stilled and Kate felt Lena gasp into her neck. 10. The big double digit number burned out across the room and there was no doubt who would receive it. </p><p>“Oh shit…” Lena whispered at once both dreading and welcoming what was about to happen. She felt Kate wiggle in her arms, turn to face her and loop her arms around Lena’s neck. Lena realised with shock that Kate was on the verge of losing control herself. Kate caught her eye and nodded slightly, granting permission as the countdown hit zero. Lena felt the egg stir and then, suddenly, she was flying. </p><p>Her most intimate, sensitive spots were suddenly being assaulted with vicious precision and she cried out, jerking forward and kissing Kate. It was too much for Kate and she hurtled over the edge, her cries turned into delicious whimpers by the kiss which, in turn, sent Lena past the point of no return. They each shuddered through their orgasms, still locked together and the sight was so intense it pushed Sara into her orgasm almost in sympathy with them! She writhed in Kara’s arms as the alien held her close, letting her dance against her and enjoying the sight.</p><p>“Oh shit is right…” Mia breathed, pointing to Lena’s wrist. The display was counting down… from five minutes. Lena picked up on the tone and followed Mia’s finger, spotted the timer and her eyes went wide. Before the egg could start stoking her up for her next orgasm she raised the watch, aimed and sent the remaining four minutes and change to a completely unsuspecting Kara.</p><p>The Kryptonian instantly rocked back, her eyes wide open in shock at the waves of pleasure pouring through her. Her arms fell away from Sara but somehow the assassin had the control to keep her own grip steady and pulled Kara in close. Lena, now free of her own torment albeit temporarily, spun Kate around as if dancing until they were pressed up tight against Kara’s back. She pinned Kate against her shaking wife and at the feel of the other suffering such delightful torment both women felt their excitement rise to a whole new level. </p><p>As their cries rose the next punishment popped up. An 8 this time and while Mia, Sara and Alex would end their current programs they would still have a minute recovery time before being eligible for their next turn. Which meant that Lena would, by default, get it… and she looked at Kara and grinned.</p><p>“N…no…. No please….” Kara gasped, understanding immediately what Lena had in mind. </p><p>“Aww, what’s the matter little Super, too much to handle?”</p><p>“Please… don’t!”</p><p>“Well it’s you or Kate so if you’d rather I do her instead…” Lena was flicking the little red targeting dot back and forth between the married couple like a gunsight and Kara wavered, caught between wanting to make the selfless act and the need for a rest. As she thought the countdown hit 0, Lena felt her egg start up and grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Too late.” She said quietly and sent it to Kara. A separate screen popped up showing Kara’s stacked up programs. 3 minutes at level 10, then another 4 at 8 and still a minute and change at 4…. She whimpered in Sara’s arms and Lena let go of Kate, allowing the brunette to spin and wrap her arms around Kara as she rode the last minute of her own torturous journey to its conclusion. </p><p>The other three women joined Lena and stared at the impromptu show before them. Alex knew she shouldn’t be enjoying this. Like… at all. This was her sister after all! But… it wasn’t as it she was doing anything with her and there was always a small part of her that had to admit Kara was beautiful at the worst of times. Like this she was spectacular. And with Kate writhing above her… in fact, Alex thought, just concentrate on Kate, that was a lot safer for her increasingly confused mind.</p><p>The scoreboard flashed up a 7 and the group of four glanced at each other. Kate, her world narrowing to the egg nestled within her doing its best to drive her crazy and the sheer presence of her incredible wife in her arms, looked up and caught the moment of shared agreement. She didn’t bother protesting or begging for mercy. She knew it was pointless and a part of her welcomed the excuse to just let go. After all it was what they wanted to see…</p><p>The 7 was thrown to Sara with a four minute countdown and she quickly sent it to Kate, making sure the brunette wasn’t about to run the clock out on her ‘punishment’. Kate saw her do it and forced herself to stop kissing Kara for long enough to send a smouldering look at Sara and growl. “That all you got blondie?”</p><p>Sara almost jumped in to prove Kate wrong but Lena rested a finger on her arm. Just a finger… but it was enough to hold the assassin back. As much as Lena wouldn’t mind seeing that particular show she also knew that it would likely trigger a full blown orgy. At the very least Lena owed it to Alex to not let things go *that* far, especially with her sister in the middle of things. </p><p>“Oh… fine….” Sara grumbled and was taken by surprise when Lena patted her on the head, threw her a proud smile and a wonderfully patronising “good girl.” In fact Sara was so shocked she couldn’t stop the happy whimper that escaped her lips and Lena rewarded her with a quick kiss that left Sara’s head spinning. Suddenly she was rather regretting playing matchmaker between Lena and Mia… though another moment of thought had her extremely grateful for doing so, if only for the sake of her own relationship with Ava!</p><p>The board lit up with another 10 and Kara caught a glimpse out the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Oh no…” she breathed. “Please don’t…. “</p><p>“Oh please do…” Kate purred above her and Kara realised she was in serious, serious trouble. Though with Kate grinding in to her and her own body rocked with pleasure that didn’t seem as bad as it probably should. </p><p>To her horror Alex felt her own egg start up as the ten was gifted to her. She sank to her knees gasping as her eyes rolled back from the wonderful stimulation. Part of her wanted to keep this, enjoy it and ride it as far as she could. Part of her wanted to be in Kara’s place, writhing on the floor with a beautiful woman on top of her as the rest watched. But it was too much, too much…. She wanted it but not yet, not like this… not without Kelly here, she realised with a jolt. That thought pushed her over the edge and as she cried out her release she brought her arm up, aiming the dot at Kate to get rid of the rest of this infernal delightful torment. She hit the button… just as another wave of pleasure ripped through her. The dot jumped and the program was sent to Kara!</p><p>“Alex!” The cry was part betrayed shock, part sisterly protest. She almost apologised, protested that she hadn’t meant it… then grinned.</p><p>“Consider… us… even for hogging the bathroom.” Alex panted as Mia helped her back to her feet. They turned to check the board and were surprised to see a ‘FIN’ pop up.</p><p>“Wow… didn’t think that would happen.” Lena muttered. At the curious expressions she explained, over the loud crises from the married couple on the floor: “There’s some safeguards built in and one of them is someone getting too many stacked punishments. Don’t want to overload anyone after all.”</p><p>“So… why are they still…?” Sara asked.</p><p>“Oh it just stops new punishments being sent, the old ones have to finish!” Lena said with a smile.</p><p>“Are you kidding!” Kara cried in a rare moment of lucidity before falling back into a world of grunts, cries and moans. The laughter didn’t reassure her. </p><p>“Nope. And now that the pressure’s off, for us anyway, let me ask you ladies something…” Lena paused then gestured to the writhing pair in front of them. “Which would you take home tonight?”</p><p>“Oh that’s not a fair question!” Sara protested. “How the hell do you pick between these two?”</p><p>“Kate, naturally.” Alex said with a sweet smile at Sara. “Some of us have an unfair advantage here of course. Lena?”</p><p>“Oooh, tough one.” Lena knelt down to take a closer look as if she were inspecting a potential purchase. “One night only… Kara.” At the glare from Kate she chuckled and carefully stroked the sweat-matted hair from the brunette’s face. “Sorry sweetie but I just can’t say no to those big blue eyes when they’re… oh, like that, actually!” She laughed as Kara’s eyes went wide with the onset of yet another orgasm. </p><p>“One a piece then. Sara?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Both”</p><p>“No, one. Which one?” Alex insisted.</p><p>“Both?”</p><p>“Again, no. Come on, pick…”</p><p>Sara sighed in frustration and spent a few seconds watching the writhing limbs as she thought. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this but… Kate.”</p><p>“Really?” Lena asked, surprised. “How do you resist Kara’s charms?”</p><p>“With great difficulty!” Sara said with heartfelt sincerity. “But… well, Kate feels like a better fit for me. I like someone who won’t let me get my own way!”</p><p>“Well that’s certainly true.” Alex teased only to be interrupted by a hiss of pain from Kate as Kara had a hand under her top and was clearly pinching her nipples one at a time. </p><p>“On the other hand…” Sara muttered, fascinated. </p><p>“No, you made your choice, no take backs!” Alex insisted. “So two for Kate, one for Kara. Which just leaves Mia…”</p><p>“Do I have to pick one of them?” Mia asked, looking right at Lena who raised an eyebrow and let a sly smile dance on her face. </p><p>“Right now, yes.” Lena said. “Later… who knows?”</p><p>“Well… it’s a really close thing but… Kara. I don’t think I could say no to those legs.”</p><p>“Two each then, seems like a fair result.” Alex said with a chuckle. They all looked down just as Kate’s stacked programs ran their course and she collapsed on to her wife. Kara, unfortunately, still had what felt like eternity to suffer and Kate decided to make things a little harder still for her darling wife. She straddled Kara’s hips, her thighs pushing Kara’s legs together and forcing her to clench tightly around the buzzing egg within her. She grabbed her arms and held them above her head, falling forward to kiss her even as Kara writhed and bucked under her.</p><p>“I see what you mean about not letting you get your own way.” Lena commented to Sara. </p><p>“Yeah…” Sara was lost in the scene before them and the now constant cries of orgasmic bliss from Kara. From Supergirl she reminded herself. Damn that was hot….</p><p>They watched in silence as Kara seemed to be pressed ever higher by the tech tormenting her and the woman who loved her. Finally, after what seemed like days, the egg stilled and Kara started to very, very slowly come back to reality. She opened her eyes and saw the happy yet slightly concerned face above her. With a tired smile she lifted herself up and kissed Kate gently to reassure her. </p><p>“Wow… that was…. wow….” Kara breathed and Kate nodded.</p><p>“Wow would cover it, yes,”</p><p>“Want to help me with the next part?”</p><p>“Uh… what next part?” Kate asked confused.</p><p>Kara turned to the group watching them with an evil smile. “I believe there was mention of payback if someone passed on their punishment?”</p><p>All four women swallowed nervously at what that look promised but Lena nodded. “Yeah. Yeah there was and I think you’ve more than earned it! Under the circumstances shall we dispose of the tech?”</p><p>“Works for me.” Kara said. “I’m assuming you have a decent stash of toys around here?”</p><p>Lena smirked and pointed to a large hamper in the corner of the room. “Be my guest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara thought for a moment then reached up and popped off the collar. She blurred as she grabbed the hamper and brought it back to the middle of the room for Kate to pour through. There was a brief whispered conversation and Alex couldn’t help notice that there seemed to be fewer words than there somehow should be. The part of her that wasn’t burning with nervous sexual tension was suddenly ridiculously happy for Kara. Finding someone to love was one thing, finding a soulmate to understand you with just a glance quite another…</p><p>“First thing’s first, everyone can get rid of those eggs.” Kara said in a voice that demanded obedience. The other four women turned and slipped into the privacy of the bedrooms to remove the wonderfully sadistic toys while Kara and Kate made use of the sudden privacy to help each other out. The moan of pleasure from Kate was loud enough to be clearly audible in the bedrooms and Lena grinned at the sure and certain knowledge of what was going on between the two at that very moment. She gave it another minute then headed back just as the rest of the group did the same.</p><p>“Okay, seeing as you very cruelly voted against us this seems like an easy split.” Kate said, a small stack of wrist and ankle cuffs in her hands along with a selection of silver chains. “You two…” She nodded at Sara and Alex “…. are all mine.”</p><p>“And I get you two.” Kara added stalking towards Lena and Mia. Lena managed, somehow, to keep her composure but Mia swallowed at the sight of Kara with evil, yet fun, intentions on her mind. She lent in and kissed Mia then Lena, her arms wrapped around them in a three way embrace.</p><p>“Clothed or naked?” She whispered, not wanting to push the boundaries if they weren’t willing to do so. The raven haired executive and time travelling blonde looked each other up and down and said in perfect unison: “Naked.”</p><p>Kara laughed and kissed their foreheads. “You two are adorable, you know that?”</p><p>Lena blushed at that while cursing Kara for knowing her so well. General compliments she could handle but anything that headed into ‘cute’ territory she still found embarrassing. Problem was in this company it was a very, very good kind of embarrassing and she rather suspected Kara knew that. The Kryptonian glanced over her shoulder and saw Kate starting to prepare her own revenge. They had a couple of minutes, she figured…</p><p>“Let’s start this properly.” Kara said in a husky voice. “Mia, if you want to kiss Lena this is your chance.”</p><p>Mia definitely didn’t need a second invitation and practically jumped on Lena, pulling her down into a kiss as the other woman still had a few inches on her even barefoot. Kara settled back to watch, one eye on her wife as she pulled two chairs over from the dining table. She beckoned Sara over, got well within her personal space then kissed her. She didn’t hold back either and there was a certain possessive attitude about it that had Sara shivering. As the kiss finished Kate dipped and a hand down and popped open Sara’s black jeans. The zipper’s metallic rasp seemed unusually loud as Sara whimpered quietly into the kiss wondering what was next. </p><p>She got her answer as Kate pushed her down into the chair, following her down to sit astride her thighs as she snapped restraints around the assassin’s wrists and quickly secured them behind and to the chair. With a wicked grin Kate whirled down to ground level and pulled Sara’s legs back until she could bind them to the back legs of the chair, leaving her legs pulled taught and spread apart. If she’d given Sara the same option Kara had given her victims the sight would have been astonishingly lewd. As it was the jeans barely clinging on turned it into a ridiculously sexy sight that had Kate momentarily considering changing her plans. <br/>Satisfied that Sara wasn’t going anywhere she turned and swayed towards Alex who was clearly somewhat nervous. Kara watched as her wife kissed her sister… and found she was surprisingly okay with it. Why not, she thought privately, everyone was consenting to what was happening and getting to share Kate like this was fantastic. Especially, she suspected, for Alex who had never quite gotten her head around the fact she was drop dead gorgeous. Nothing quite like Kate Kane in full on seduction mode to drive that message home.</p><p>And it was seduction, Kara thought, not the aggressive assault she’d used on Sara. Just another thing the Kryptonian loved about this remarkable human, she was so in tune with other people and their needs… Something Alex was finding out as her world turned inside out as Kate’s kiss seemed to get better the longer it went on. Kind, caring but with just enough passion and, yes, aggression to feed her ego. She wasn’t surprised when she felt the hand slide down her stomach and open up her own jeans the same way she’d seen her do to Sara and even welcomed it. Sure enough she felt a hand guiding her down and eagerly took her place, gasping as the restraints clicked in to place. </p><p>The two chairs were set a little apart and Kate slid gracefully into the gap, kneeling between the two women but looking away from them towards the Lena and Mia makeout session. Kara grinned and picked her moment. As soon as the two women came up for air there was a blur of movement as Kara struck. One moment they were wrapped up in each other’s arms, lost in the other’s soft lips and talented tongue. The next they were lying on the ground naked, bound together in a 69 position with Lena on top.</p><p>“Mmmmmm….” Lena groaned as realisation dawned and she knew the poor woman below her was likely already bathed in her essence. There was something about a blatant display of power that really turned Lena on and this was about as blatant an example as she could wish for! </p><p>“Have fun you two…” Kara said with a smile. “Wonder who’s going to beg for mercy first?” </p><p>Mia grinned against Lena’s skin and set to work, eagerly diving into the wonderfully tasty treat she’d been presented with. Lena was a few seconds behind, if only because she’d had to deal with the first wave of pleasure from Mia’s attentions before being able to concentrate on anything else.</p><p>“Now you two…” Kate tapped Sara and Alex on the knee to get their attention. “Aren’t quite as lucky. After all I’ve got a reputation as the mean one to protect.” She let her hands snake along the inside of their thighs until questing fingers slipped inside the open jeans and around their underwear. Slowly, gently, Kate eased a single finger inside each woman, trying to control her own excitement at what she was getting to do. </p><p>“Ohhhh….” Sara groaned.</p><p>“MmmmohhYyesssss…” Alex echoed.</p><p>“Feel good?” Kate asked from her position on the floor between them.</p><p>They both nodded, lost in the sensations as she slowly moved her fingers inside of them. </p><p>“Good… because that’s all you’re going to get.” Kate laughed as both women looked at her in shock. “Just sit back and enjoy the show.” Almost against their will both Sara and Alex found their heads turning to watch the naked Lena and Mia enthusiastically pleasuring each other as Kate’s fingers moved with torturous delicacy around and within their most delicate areas.</p><p>As first Lena and then Mia cried out in pleasure Kate withdrew her hands and held her wet fingers up to eager mouths, offering each bound woman a taste of the other. They sucked and lapped eagerly until, as the final cries faded from the writhing mass of limbs in front of them, Kate let her hands fall back to their cores and drive in again. </p><p>By the third time both Sara and Alex were panting with need. By the fifth they were crying out for more. By the seventh both women were panting with desire and cursing Kate for her cruelty.  Kate herself was barely keeping it together, the overwhelming presence of these two women driving her own need to a point she may not be able to ignore it despite her earlier ordeal. She was just wondering how best to deal with the situation when Kara walked over, kissed her and whispered “want a little help here?”</p><p>Kate had long since given up trying to work out how Kara always seemed to know when she was getting turned on and just nodded. There was a very busy moment when Kate found herself lifted in the air by a single hand seeming to support her everywhere at once then she was back on her knees but naked from the waist down. More importantly there was a smiling Kara lying on the ground before her and, as Kate lifted herself up, the blonde floated smoothly between her thighs and set to her self-imposed task.</p><p>The cries of three women at the heights of pleasure rang out in the room as Sara and Alex moaned and whimpered in frustration. Kate’s hands seemed to be evil incarnate, teasing and tantalising without every giving them so much as a hint she might get careless and push them a little too far too quickly. Even with Kara distracting her she still made sure to let her captives taste each other every time Mia or Lena reached their peak. In fact the only real sign she was being pleasured by her wife was the occasional curling of fingers as she raced over yet another peak. </p><p>In contrast to the frustrated assassin and DEO director Mia Smoak was having the time of her life. Tied to a woman who she’d been crushing on for longer than she cared to admit she was doing everything she could think of to bring pleasure into Lena’s world. Every cry, every tremble, every drop of essence that she could greedily capture was a reward beyond measure. The presence of the woman, the smoothness of her skin, the curves of her body… every little thing just made Mia pray it would never end.</p><p>At the same time Lena was finding herself struggling to keep up with the new Green Arrow and not for a lack of trying. Mia was fantastically responsive and Lena was pretty sure she’d already added at least three new tricks to her arsenal based on signs she’d never have noticed with anyone more reserved. The problem was simply that Mia was driving Lena into a world of pure bliss at such a rate she couldn’t keep her focus or rhythm. Not that Mia seemed to mind, indeed she was crying out in pleasure almost as much as Lena, but Lena knew she was losing the race.</p><p>Finally Lena knew she’d reached her limit. “Kara, Kara please…” she gasped, reluctantly lifting her face away from the spasming core of Mia Smoak. </p><p>“Not… guuuuu… not sure she can hear you.’ Kate teased, despite Kara being able to hear a pin drop of the moon even with Kate’s thighs clamped around her ears. </p><p>“I can’t… oooohhhhh goooooddddd…..” Lena cried out as she shuddered through yet another orgasm. “Mia please sss….” She trailed off as Mia curled her tongue to hit a particularly sensitive spot that had Lena seeing stars. </p><p>“What do you think love, should we show mercy?” Kate asked then cried out as Kara rested her tongue on Kate’s clit and vibrated it faster than the most powerful sex toy could hope to match. Instantly Kate hurtled over the edge, her fingers jerking inside Sara and Alex causing them to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.</p><p>“I think she’s earned it.” Kara said, emerging from beneath her wife. “But if we’re being nice to her then we really ought to be nice to everyone.”</p><p>“Oh, these two you mean?” Kate panted, still recovering from that last orgasm. “What do you say Sara, Alex, want a little release?”</p><p>“YES!” They cried out together and Kate’s laughter vibrated her hands most agreeably. </p><p>“Alright. Hold on tight, never done this with two gorgeous victims before.” Carefully she slipped a second then a third finger inside each woman, shuffling around slightly to get a better angle. Sara’s eyes crossed as she felt Kate wrap her fingers around each other like a single corkscrew and then both her and Alex started crying out in pleasure as Kate pistons her hands back and forth.</p><p>With those sounds echoing in her ears Kara came across to Mia and Lena. “Okay Mia, think you won this one!”</p><p>“Yay!” Mia gave a little happy cry of victory and wiggled her hips to tease Lena a little. “Does that mean I can keep her?”</p><p>“Sadly not.” Kara laughed although by the look on Lena’s face it wasn’t an idea without merit. “But… hmm, how about a super reward?”</p><p>“Oh you’re not going to…?” Lena said, her eyes wide with surprise, a small amount of sympathy and a fairly large chunk of jealousy.”</p><p>“If she wants…”</p><p>“Whatever it is, yes, yes I want!” Mia said then gasped as Kara slipped two fingers inside her, curling her hand to rest her thumb on Mia’s clit.</p><p>‘Hey, wait, aren’t you going to untie us first?” Lena said urgently.</p><p>“Nope.” Kara grinned and without warning let her hand start to vibrate. The same irresistible force that had sent Kate over the edge was now wrapping around Mia’s sex inside and out. Her jaw dropped and a long guttural moan escaped as her body went stiff. Lena tried to lean away but found Kara’s fingers suddenly wrapped in her hair, holding her in place.</p><p>“Hey now, you lost, gotta pay the price.” Kara winked and Lena glowered at her knowing what was almost certainly coming next. </p><p>Kara added a thrusting motion to the mix and Mia screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Her body convulsed and Lena found herself anointed in Mia’s essence. The slim body jerked and writhed around her, Mia’s face rubbing into Lena’s sex and triggering one last orgasm almost in sympathy. Without warning Sara and Alex found their voices adding to the harmony of pleasure echoing in the room and together they all rode through their final orgasm together.</p><p>“That… that was incredible.” Mia panted as Kara gently untied her from Lena. </p><p>“So were you.” Lena said, pushing herself around to hold the blonde in her arms and kiss her.</p><p>“Oh, oh did I do… sorry.” Mia said, blushing as she spotted the gleaming mess on Lena’s face and chest. </p><p>“You did and I loved every second of it.” Lena reassured her. “Besides you should see yourself!”</p><p>Mia raised a hand and found wetness on her own skin that she’d barely noticed in the wonderful insanity. She brought her fingertip to her lips and sucked it clean. “Yumm…” she moaned and Lena whimpered at the sight.</p><p>“Oh come on, you’re going to be the death of me here…” She muttered.</p><p>“Quite the opposite.” Mia promised. “If you’ll let me stay over of course.”</p><p>“I’d like that..” Lena said softly and Kara had to turn away to hide her grin at Lena’s caring side on full display. She saw Kate finish untiring Sara and Alex then both of them took it in turns to kiss her. </p><p>“Thank you, that was wonderfully cruel.” Sara said in a husky purr.</p><p>“What she said.” Alex added, blushing slightly as she ran into her own embarrassment head on again. Still, Kara thought, she was getting better at that side, couldn’t ask for more than that. And from what Kelly had told her it was a help at home too so no downside!</p><p>“It’s what she does.” Kara commented, coming up behind Kate and nuzzling her wife’s neck. </p><p>“Hey… wait, Kara, you’re the only one who didn’t… well…” Sara trailed off and looked around at the satisfied faced surrounding her.</p><p>“I know but it’s fine.” Kara assured her. “Honestly I think even I need a little bit to recover from that damn egg!”</p><p>“How long?” Kate asked innocently.</p><p>“About… thirty nine minutes.” Kara said deadpan.</p><p>“Well in that case, ladies it’s been a pleasure but I’ve got to get Kara home. Right now.” Kate said and was rewarded with laughter, even Alex joining in. “We must do this again some time… though maybe not right away!” More laughter but everyone nodded agreement too. </p><p>“No arguments to either point.” Lena said as Kate grabbed Kara’s hand and almost dragged her to the door. As it clicked shut behind them Lena turned to Alex. “So… how much will it cost me for you to send them a DEO emergency ping in about forty two minutes from now?”</p><p>“More than you can afford!” Alex laughed. “I’ve no desire to visit the sun wearing just my PJ’s thanks very much. I do, however, have a girlfriend to go and worship so if you’ll excuse me?”</p><p>She almost walked out but hesitated, looped around and kissed Lena, enjoying the extra scent and taste of Mia’s essence still on her lips. “Thank you for doing this. It really was incredible.”</p><p>“Anytime. Oh, and talking of which, if Kelly decides she wants some fun…”</p><p>“I’ll tell her. And keep your diary clear.” Alex promised before making her escape.</p><p>“Talking of which I should be doing pretty much the same thing, minus the invite for Luthor-related fun.” Sara said reluctantly. She looked at Mia and grinned. “I’m assuming you’ll make your own way home?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind.” Mia grinned. “And thanks for bringing me Sara.”</p><p>“Don’t break her too badly.” Sara said with a grin.</p><p>“I’ll be gentle.” Lena promised.</p><p>“What makes you think I was talking to you?” Sara asked as she stepped through a time portal back to her apartment and vanished.</p><p>“So… alone at last.” Lena said into the silence.</p><p>“Yeah. Uh… hmm… this is slightly weird isn’t it?” Mia gestured at their distinct lack of clothing as she tried to figure out what to say.</p><p>“Not really.” `Lena said gently, stepping forward and taking Mia’s hand. “Bedroom’s this way…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>